When She's Hurt
by SoraAkimi
Summary: Lisa Bott, sister of Marco Bott. In a cruel world like this, how can anyone not hurt? Lisa can only think of the day where she'll move into the interior and help children who've had the same child hood as her. She knows that someday, she'll be able to make some kind of difference, with her brother Marco, and best friend Jean.


Chapter 1

"Marco!" called a nine year old Lisa.

Little Lisa was running across town looking for her brother, Marco.

"Marco, where are you?" Lisa called.

"Lisa, I'm over here, what is it?" Marco called from across the street. He was doing his dad's chores while their dad was on an expedition outside the walls.

"I heard the Scouts just got back! Daddy's coming home!" she said.

"What, really?" Marco asked with a big smile on his face.

Lisa and Marco ran home as fast as they could. They haven't seen their father in a long time and he was finally coming home.

'I hope he is.' Lisa thought. But immediately shook that thought out of her mind. Of course their dad was coming back. He promised he would, and you can't break a promise. He taught she and Marco that.

When Marco and Lisa ran into their house, they were too excited about the news they couldn't contain it.

"Mommy, I heard in town that the Scouts are coming home today! Isn't that great? Daddy's coming home!" Lisa said to their working mom in the kitchen.

Their mother, Rose, was an average looking women.

Lisa resembled their mother, with dark, red hair and blue eyes, while Marco resembled their dad with black hair and brown eyes. But they both had their mother's freckles.

"I heard that as well, Lisa. Why not you two try to get close to the gate so you can see daddy. And when he's done with his duties with the Scouts, I'll have a big dinner for when he gets home." their mom said with a smile.

"Okay!" they both said and started to run towards the wall's gate.

As they got closer, they heard the bell signalling the opening of the gates ringing through town.

"They're here, come on, Lisa." Marco said who was ahead of Lisa.

"I'm coming." Lisa said.

As they got closer they saw a crowd, they thought that these people were there to welcome the heroes.

They were wrong.

Marco stood on a crate and helped his sister up so they could see. They were shocked to see what was in front of them.

All the people coming through had a look of dread on their faces. They were dragging their feet on the ground, barely lifting them at all. Some were flinching as if they just remembered something scary.

But Lisa gasped when she saw the wounded.

There were people in waggons missing arms and legs. So many of the people were scrawny, they lost so much weight.

Marco couldn't tear his eyes away from the wounded and the dead. Afraid to see his dad among them.

He didn't.

By the time they got there, many soldiers have already walked past from where they were standing. He thought that their dad was among the soldiers who were uninjured and started his way home to see his family.

"Pfft, what a waste of taxes. There's less than half left. How many died this time?" a man next to Lisa and Marco says.

"How should I know. But they should just shut the Scouting Corps down, it's a waste of our tax money to take care of those suicidal idiots." the man next to him replied.

"How can you say that? Those 'suicidal idiots' are going outside the walls to find a way so we can be free. Their heroes." Marco said to them.

The men just looked down at the Bott siblings.

"You two have a relative in the Scouting Corps right?" one asked.

"Yeah, our dad's in it." Lisa said.

"Hmph. Some father, what kind of role model is that? Leaving his wife and kids for a pointless cause." the other said.

"It's not pointless! Our dad's a hero! Don't say that 'bout our dad!" Lisa yelled at them.

"Um, Lisa. Why not we go help mom get dinner ready for dad?" Marco suggested before anybody said anything they would regret.

"Okay." Lisa pouted and jumped off the crate.

They walked home in low spirits.

Lisa couldn't believe what those people were saying about the Scouts. These people risked their lives so they could find away to defeat the Titans and they could be free. But so many people were saying such bad things about them.

As they got home, Marco grew nervous that they didn't see their dad.

When they walked in, they saw their mother.

"Did you two see your father?" she asked.

"No, I think we arrived too late to see him." Marco explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, he will probably be coming home a bit late. He must have some duties to perform before coming home." she said.

Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door.

When their mother opened the door, it revealed two Scouting Corps members.

"Are you Rose Bott?" one asked.

"Yes, I am. I heard the Scouting Corps returned today, have you seen my husband, Ralf Bott?" their mom asked.

"About that, Mrs. Bott. We hate to be the bringer of bad news, but..." the man paused.

Their mom started to have tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please, no" she muttered.

Lisa and Marco had a feeling to where this was heading, but they still had hope that their dad was just injured and needed treatment before coming home.

"This was all we were able to save." the man said taking out a bundle of cloth.

Rose took it out of their hands and slowly unraveled the cloth.

In it almost made Lisa sick and their mom cried out.

It was an arm that had the hand and ended just above the elbow.

"We're so sorry for your loss." one said.

"Was it in vain?" Their mother asked.

The men looked at her.

"Did my husband die being an aid to humanity. Did you learn anything on this expedition. Please tell me he died for a cause!" she yelled.

The men had a terrified look on their faces.

"We're sorry! But he didn't help humanity at all! This mission was a failure, we led all those men to their death! Your husband died in vain, we couldn't do a single thing. The Titans had the upper hand again!" The one who was silent this whole time yelled, bowing on his knees.

The men left soon after, and to make this day worse for the Bott family, this was also the day, Wall Maria fell to the Titans.

What a dark day for not only the Bott family, but for humanity.


End file.
